


My Special Friends

by MethChan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethChan/pseuds/MethChan
Summary: Haruhi values her friends very much, they've grown on her over the time she's been in the host club. She wants to get to know them better so she starts trying to get into what her friends are interested in with the help of their parents who are trying to get her to marry their kid. She learns martial arts, fashion, and how to run a business all the while getting closer to her friend on her journey. How close can she get? Very close.





	1. Chapter 1

I glance around the room I’m in and the people surrounding me, taking in the cheerful girls fawning over the few handsome men in the room. All of the guys were doing what they normally do on given any day, Honey and Mori eating cake, Hikaru and Kaoru flirting, Tamaki dripping one liners from his silver tongue, and Kyoya going over the numbers and selling things to blushing maidens. This day was the same as every other and yet something was a little different then it was when I had first started in this club. Somewhere among the days spent with these guys they had become my friends, not just confusing and dramatic beings that seemed to do nothing but make my life way more complicated and stressful than it needed to be. My life is still way too complicated and the boys are still drama queens who refuse to learn boundaries and are often forcing me to do things that I would rather not but I admit I have a soft spot for them. I realized how fond of them I was, and how even though they were stressful I would rather have them next to me than to go without them. 

“Hmmm...” I hum thoughtfully as I stare at the guys in the room, my head propped up by my hand.

“Something wrong Haruhi?” blonde hair shifted in the sunlight beside me, shaking me from my thoughts as I turned to the girls around me, blushing lightly at being caught far away.

“I’m sorry ladies, I was just thinking.” I smiled happily and poured some more tea in a couple cups as the girls blushed a tad, the blonde tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down shyly. 

“What were you thinking about, Haruhi?” She asked. I blinked at her for a moment before smiling again, laughter lighting up my eyes.

“Strangely enough, how nice it is to have friends” I laugh a little, tilting my head as all the girls melt in front of my eyes. 

“We’ll be your friends Haruhi!!” the girls shouted, their fists clenched with determination as they leaned into me. 

“Thank you ladies, it would make me really happy to be your friend!” I grin and the girls blush hard. 

“Ahh my daughter, we are your friends, the only friends you need~” Tamaki said, popping out of nowhere as he nuzzled my hair and wiggled happily.

“Tamaki. Boundaries.” I said with a little pinch to his forearm. He shrieked and jumped away from me, shrinking into a wall and looking at me as if I had shot a puppy in front of him.

“Mother!! Haruhi pinched me when I was trying to show her love and support!!” He cried out to Kyoya who simply pushed up his glasses and scribbled something in his pad. I turned with an eye roll back to the girls sitting around me and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I sipped some tea and made more small talk until the host club closed for the day and I showed the ladies out before starting to clean up. 

“We need to do a few finishing touches on the upcoming parents dinner.” Kyoya said suddenly as everyone was starting to break up. Everyone came back to circle around the table Kyoya was standing by. 

“Parents dinner?” I asked confused as I stacked a few more dishes together before wiping off a table. Kyoya flashed his glasses at me.

“Yes. There is a dinner coming up soon in which all of our families along with the families of our guests will come together and mingle. It seemed like a hit among the ladies who get to show us off. And It will be good to make some connections” Kyoya smirked a little and a chill ran down my spine. I was sure he was going to take full advantage of all the important people of the upper class being at one party. 

“I see.” I said awkwardly, not sure what else to say to him.

“Haruhi, don’t worry about the strict fashionable dress code-” Hikaru said

“-We’ll bring something for you to wear, kay?” Kaoru finished, wrapping his arm around Hikaru’s shoulder and leaning on him, both of them mirroring identical smirks. 

“I’m sure the school uniform will be fine.” I said with a shrug, not sure being dressed up by the twins was the best option for me. 

“It actually won’t be good enough. There are a lot of important people and we need to put our best foot forward. If you need help I would be able to find something suitable for your needs” Kyoya said, glancing up at me. I could almost hear the ‘for a price’ after his statement and I shuddered at the thought of how much his ‘charity’ might cost me. The twins would surely be better than that. 

“O-okay Hikaru, Kaoru that would be fine if you brought me something, as long as it’s not too much of a problem for you.” I said humbly, bowing slightly to the twins who high fived and grinned happily. 

“No!!! I don’t trust those slimy twins!! They’ll dress her up in something not fitting for my poor innocent daughter!!! Don’t worry Haruhi!! Daddy will take care of you, I’ll bring you something fitting of a princess!!!” Tamaki yelled standing on the table dramatically before getting lost in his daydreams. 

“Tamaki, you can’t dress me up like a princess, all the girls think I’m a guy.” I said shaking my head at his dramatic antics and most likely dirty daydreams.

“But you’d look so cute, Haru-chan!!” Honey said, sparkling at me with his face full of cake. I smiled a little at him.

“Hey, it’s fine if we dress you as a girl, all our guests want to see you look like a girl anyway, because you’re so cute.” Kaoru said

“ I’m sure they would take it as a cross dressing experience as long as we kept your chest area totally covered.” Hikaru said. I frowned a little and looked at Kyoya who would make the final decision. He nodded his agreement and the twins high fived again with a grin. 

“We just have to take your measurements now!!” Hikaru and Kaoru said gleefully as they approached holding a tape measure and evil cheshire grins.

“No don’t defile my Haruhi!!” Tamaki yelled, clutching both the twins’ jackets so they wouldn’t get any closer to me. 

“There is no need for that now, I have her measurements right here.” Kyoya said, holding out a piece of paper that held a bunch of numbers. I snatched the paper out of his hand, checking all of the numbers, not even sure of them all myself and I looked up with shock.

“How did you get these!!” I exclaimed angrily as the twins dejectedly took the paper like Kyoya just took away their favorite treats.

“I never tell my sources.” Kyoya said unapologetically. I fume a bit and shook my head, damn rich people getting whatever they wanted. I grumpily walk off and grab my bookbag.

“Haruhi, wanna come over and try on dresses!?” The twins asked, getting a bit more excited after their letdown of not being able to measure me.

“Or you can come eat cake with me and Mori!” Honey said and I looked at him curiously wondering exactly what he did when he wasn’t eating cake. Did he ever take a break? Ever get full? Did he eat anything other than sweets? I don’t know. I thought about how I didn’t actually know all that much about him or really any of the other hosts. I knew Hikaru and Kaoru pretty well because they were my best friends but there was a lot about them that I didn’t understand and couldn’t relate to. Why did they like fashion so much? Was it just because they were expected to? I didn’t think so, they seemed genuinely interested in it. And Honey and Mori are both renowned martial artists, they seem like they enjoy doing that as well, but why did they work so hard at it? Just because they had to? That doesn’t seem quite right.

“Nonsense!! She is coming home with her daddy!!” Tamaki said, grabbing hold of me tightly and jerking me from my thoughts. 

“I’m not going with anyone. I have homework and chores to do. I don’t have time to play with you.” I said, elbowing Tamaki away who started crying loudly. Honey also started gathering tears and my heart twinged a bit at his big eyes staring up at me. I gently reached out and patted his head, rubbing his hair gently. It’s really soft, I thought distractedly. I wonder if it smelled like a child’s shampoo, or if it was a little older. And then would it smell flowery and sweet like a womans or would it be a little spicy like a mans? I considered it for a moment before focusing back on his face, which was now tilted up at me curiously probably because of the faraway look I had a moment earlier. I smiled at him and continued to rub his hair gently until he smiled back up at me happily, hugging me suddenly with a firm grip. I always forget how strong he is under all the fluff and flowers surrounding him. 

“Thank you Haru-chan.” He said, smiling up at me without letting go. I smile happily and wrap my arms around him, kissing his hair softly while taking a tiny sniff just to satisfy my curiosity. It wasn’t spicy per se but it also wasn’t sweet. It was like a mixture of the two, of the spice and the sweet, reflecting his personality. I would have thought the two scents would have clashed but they danced around each other mingling and caressing the senses. His hair was just as soft on my lips and I leaned away, satisfied with the answer to my questions. He smelled very good, and it was something that I hadn’t smelled before and it fit him wonderfully. I focused back on his face and blinked at his blushing cheeks and wide eyes. I tilted my head in question at his surprised face until he looked away shyly. 

“You okay Honey?” I asked concerned. He nodded without looking at me and his cheeks were still flushed along with the tips of his ears. 

“I want a kiss too!!!!” Tamaki ran over to me, shoving his head towards me in an effort to get a kiss and accidentally fell into my chest, Honey having stepped away as Tamaki came up.

“Boundaries.” I ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at him as the twins laughed and called him a pervert before asking for their own kisses. Tamaki shrunk into nothing at my glare and I sighed heavily before turning on my feet and walking out of the room, calling my goodbye’s over my shoulder as I started organizing which order I would do my chores in. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

I pulled slightly at my dress, having never worn something of such high quality. And I had to admit, it was stunning and made me look beautiful. It was a dark grey dress that went down to a little above my knees and had a collar at the top, a flare popped out of the sides to accentuate my waist and make it look thin and elegant. There was intricate black lace covering above my chest to the bottom of the collar and all the way down my arms, giving the dress a soft and luxurious feel while at the same time hiding the fact that I did, indeed, have breasts. It was formal and gave my body a feminine softness. The fabric was smooth to the touch and the lace felt like heaven on my skin, unlike the often itchy lace that I had been forced in whenever dad got a little too excited about dressing me up like a girl. Dad saw me in this particular dress and burst into happy tears before going on long tangents about how grown up I looked and how proud mom would be to have such a beautiful daughter. I blushed a little at that, happy that he said that, while also accepting the painful ache in my chest while thinking about my sweet mother. Dad came over quickly and started pushing and pulling my hair, putting some product in so it would lay smoothly and make it look soft and full. He pulled out his makeup kit and went to work on my face, putting a sweet blush to my cheeks, a rosy sheen on my lips,  and blending color subtly into my eyelids. My face was a canvas for him and he kept repeating that one shouldn’t underestimate a professional. He then put a beautiful flowery ornament in my hair and hugged me from behind as we both looked at my reflection in the long mirror. I looked soft and feminine and sweet. I had never seen myself look like this before and it was interesting how much an outfit and a little bit of makeup could change the identity of someone so much. I curiously observed myself and wondered what exactly had changed about myself that made me look so different. I decided that it was a combination of many small things added together. It was interesting, like a complex equation with different outcomes and ways to reach the answer.

“Thanks dad.” I said as he sniffled a little and pushed me to the door when someone knocked on it. My dad couldn’t come to the dinner because he had to work but I doubt he would have enjoyed it much even if he did go. I look back on my dad for a second as he nodded happily before I opened the door to see the host club there. Everyone stopped and stared at me, surprised. I stood there a second, letting them soak in the change before I turned to the twins.

“Thank you for letting me use this beautiful dress, it’s perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever worn something so wonderful.” I said with a little smile. The twins blushed a bit.

“No problem Haruhi” Hikaru said

“It’s our genuine pleasure” Kauru finished.

“You look so beautiful Haru-chan!!” Honey sparkled at me and I blushed happily under his compliment.

“Thank you Honey. Are we ready to go? Where are all of your parents?” I said stepping out of the apartment as my dad yelled about watching out for handsy men.

“They’re all going to meet us there.” Kyoya said

“Yea, Haru-chan we wanted to pick you up together! Right Mori?” Honey beamed from Mori’s shoulders as Mori let out a grunt of agreement. I smiled happily up at them. We all piled into the limo, and I ended up sitting with the twins on one side and Tamaki on the other. Hikaru threw an arm over my shoulder.

“I’m really glad you like the dress, Haruhi.” He said

“We worked really hard on it, we wanted to make it perfect for you” Kaoru said, leaning over his brother to smile at me. I blushed a bit.

“It really is lovely, I didn’t know you guys made it yourself. That’s so amazing. You even thought to get me matching flats because you know how I don’t like heels. It’s all really thoughtful of you guys.” I said happily. The twins blushed together and Kaoru put a hand over his mouth before looking away. I tilted my head a little, did I say something wrong?

“That’s what good fashion designers do -”

“They think about their buyers needs!” They were both blushing fiercely but I decided to write it off as nothing as I smiled happily at them.

“Alright. All of you need to be on your best behavior today, there are a lot of important people  here today and we need their support.” Kyoya said, effortlessly changing the subject without remorse. Everyone nodded as the car slowed to a crawl before stopping at the school.

Everyone piled out and it was at this moment I decided to really look at what everyone else was wearing. They were all dressed up rather extravagantly, Kyoya wearing black slacks, vest, and jacket over a dark blue shirt, the very definition of male formal wear. Hikaru and Kaoru went with more fashion forward wear, their jackets being thinner and significantly longer over another long shirt, both white paired with dark slacks that stopped right above their ankles, accessorizing with different kinds of jewelry. They looked fashionable, suave and comfortable where most people would have looked like idiots in their outfits. They made beauty look so effortless. Tamaki was in a burgundy blazer with a black turtleneck underneath and dark grey slacks accentuating his long neck and giving him a dramatically beautiful look. Honey was wearing a navy blue button up shirt except the lines where the buttons were, the collar, and the cuffs were all detailed with extravagant gold patterns paired with a gold belt and dark slacks and a bright colored blazer, mixing fashion with a fun pop of personality that really fit him. Mori was just wearing a button down except half of his shirt had an intricate design paired with dark slacks. It made him look interesting and different from all the rest, giving him a relaxed but still elegant feeling. They were all undeniably, painfully attractive and I stared at them for a bit, observing them as they all headed into the school and the party.

As I step into the school I forget about the men and stare instead up at the ceiling which had tons of tiny lights strewn about, giving the room a soft and intimate feeling. I smile happily and wonder how much work someone had to go through to get them all up there as I turn to look for the food.

“Haruhi, these are our parents.” Hikaru and Kaoru’s voice brought me out of my search and my eyes look over to where their voices came and I see them with two beautiful people. The woman had short hair and a soft, playful face and I immediately linked it back to the twins own personality.

“Hello dear, my name is Yuzuha Hitachiin, this is my husband. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I love the dress on you, the boys worked really hard on it. It looks like it fits properly. Not bad, boys.” She said, grinning at me before turning that grin at her sons. I turned to look at her husband and saw a plain man smiling at me kindly. I smile back, thinking he has to be overlooked a lot being surrounded by such beautiful people all the time.

“Yes, it was very sweet of them to make it for me, you have very talented sons.” I say to Mrs. Hitachiin as I smile happily at her and her sons who proceeded to blush and look away. Mrs. Hitachiin looked quickly at her blushing sons, taking note of their reactions before looking back at me with a little smile that was slightly reminiscent of her son’s when they were up to no good.

“So this is the new member of the club, is it? Interesting.” A man with a serious face came up to me, “I am Honey’s Father, Haninozuka Yorihisa, this is my wife.” He gestures to the woman stepping up next to him with her hair in a ponytail and a small smile directed at me. It was hard to see this man having a son as cute and sweet as Honey but when I think about how a martial artist is supposed to look I supposed Mr Haninozuka looked the part, it was his son that was so remarkable.

“Nice to meet you sir, your son is a very good friend of mine, he is a wonderful person, you have much to be proud of.” I said with a polite smile and bow.

“H-Haru-chan...” I heard a mumble next to me and I turn to see Honey’s face flushed, his big eyes looking deeply into mine. An unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes as he hugged me happily and I choked a little on the sudden assault.

“You are Haruhi, the scholarship student. You have a very promising future.” A deep voice suddenly said from my other side as I untangled myself from Honey. I looked up to see Kyoya’s father, Yoshio Ootori gazing at me sternly.

“Thank you sir,” I reply, not really knowing what to say to his cold eyes. Kyoya called the hosts together on the other side of the room and the twins and Honey slid away but when I also bid my goodbyes to take my leave Mr Otori motioned for me to stay for a moment.

“Can I ask you what you intentions are with my son? Do you have feelings for him?” He asked, looking straight into my eyes, not allowing them to leave his own gaze. I blinked with surprise.

“Yes, what about my dear boys?” Mrs. Hitachiin asked, leaning in as if she was looking for a secret.

“Or mine. Honey or even Mori?” Mr Haninozuka asked, taking a small step forward. I took a step back from all of these parents suddenly asking me questions I wasn’t expecting.

“I-I don’t know. We’re all just really good friends.” I replied, my gaze shifting to all of them in turn. They looked a little off-put by my reply.

“Well . . . how do you feel about them as friends then?” Mrs. Hitachiin asked with a little smile. I paused and thought for a second about all of them, their smiles and the way they have helped me in the past. I started thinking about all the things I didn’t know about them. The sides that their parents knew but I didn’t. Was it okay to admit that they were all really special to me even when I didn’t know every part of them that is important to their character?

“They are . . . very special to me. Irreplaceable really. They give my days excitement and happiness. But I don’t really know if I can call them such close friends when I don’t know so many things about them.” I replied after a moment. The parents seemed to mull over this for a moment.

“What do you mean, child?” Honey’s mother asked sweetly.

“I mean Fashion is a large part of Hikaru and Kaoru’s life. They are my best friends but I don’t know anything about it or about why it’s so interesting to them. Honey and Mori are world renowned martial artists and it’s a huge part of their lives yet I know nothing about it or why they push themselves so hard to master it. And with Kyoya he is so intelligent and he strives so hard for you and your business and I don’t understand why he does it other than necessity. But he enjoys it, he enjoys the game he plays and I don’t know that part of him.” There was a pause in conversation as they all thought about this for a moment.

“Well I want you to marry my boys.” Mrs. Hitachiin said bluntly, “They like you and I’ve never seen them like anyone but themselves. But if you want to get to know them more, I would be so excited to show you the ropes of fashion and modeling. It would bring you closer to understanding that part of them if you knew a bit more about the art and passion of designing. It would be fun!” She said with a grin.

“I would be interested in teaching you martial arts. I also want you to marry Honey or Mori, and to be a part of the family you would need to know how to fight, but learning this would also bring you closer to them and to understanding a part of them that you find unreachable currently.” Mr Haninozuka said with a nod.

“You would be more than welcome to shadow me and my sons we can show you a bit about what we do. It would be handy for when you marry Kyoya in the future, you can have a little head start on the business so you can help him.” Mr Ootori said, his steely gaze never leaving my own confused one.

“Um . . .” I said quietly, trying to wade through everything that had been thrown at me all at once. They all wanted me to marry their kids? That was surprising considering I was a commoner and I would have thought that rich people would have been a bit more uptight about who they were marrying, all about appearances and everything. I thought about their offer for a bit before making my decision. “I cannot promise marriage for anyone, it’s all up to how they feel about me and how I feel about them so I am in no way going to say who I am going to marry right now, or even if it will be one of them. But they are really special to me so I would be interested in your offers. I would like to learn how to fight, how to design and model clothes, and how to run a business. It it’s not to much trouble, I’m in your hands.” I said with a low bow. I looked up and all the parents seemed pleased with my answer.

“Haruhi! What are you doing! Hurry up and come here!” the twins yelled from across the room and I glanced at them before looking back at the parents.

“Don’t worry Haruhi, we’ll set up a plan for you, we’ll each take a day and you’ll start training next week. We’ll let you know, go on and play.” Mrs. Hitachiin said. I nodded and thanked them once more before going over to my friends, feeling the adult’s eyes on me the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at my phone again, checking the plans for today. Looks like Mrs. Hitachiin was the first one I was going to meet with. I was supposed to go to the house tomorrow secretly, so the twins wouldn’t find out and we would start training. She seemed like a very bubbly, interesting woman and I could see how she could have raised such interesting boys. I thought about the party from just a few nights ago and how much fun I had dancing with everyone, and how all their parents seemed very interested in me and all made sure they had at least one dance with me. My feet still ached after all the movement. Thinking of the twins, I look up to see them almost kissing in front of a swarm of squealing girls. I sigh as I look at their act, wondering how it doesn’t get a little old to see the same things from them. They were a lot more interesting after hours, when they let themselves relax a little. They were still sensual and mischievous but it wasn’t as much of an act as this was. I popped a strawberry in my mouth as I thought about whether or not those two were actually an item or not. Did they kiss when they are at home alone with the blinds closed? Did they taste the same? Have they ever had a threesome? The thought of them kissing intimately warmed me considerably and I fought a blush. I guess they are good at what they do. Their mom said that she wanted me to marry ‘her boys’ but I can’t really marry two people, can I? Would one of them marry me but I would be married to both in my heart? Who would decide which one married? I hummed thoughtfully as I chewed, enjoying the sweet treat in my mouth.

“You’re staring pretty hard Haru-chan . . . do you like the twins more than me?” I turned to look at Honey who was teary eyed and my own eyes widened, my heart softening a bit at his sweet face. I swallowed hard as I shook my head.

“Of course not Honey-senpai! I’m sorry!” Honey sniffled a little before crawling into my lap and curling up to me. I blushed a bit as I wrapped my arms around him, petting his hair and resting my cheek on his head. I jumped a little as girls squealed and I turned to see what they were so excited about but they were looking at us. I blushed a little more as I suddenly became a little embarrassed and more conscious of Honey’s body snuggling up to mine. I sometimes forget that he is actually older than me, his cute aura shedding away the years but when he was this close and I could smell his slightly spicy scent along with the undeniable muscles on his well-toned body I remembered exactly how old he was and I became a little embarrassed. I sighed as I continued running my hand through his hair and he practically purred in my lap as he wrapped his arms around me more snugly. 

“Oi, Haruhi, why don’t you let us cuddle you like that?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked, popping up out of nowhere. 

“Well there is two of you, and both of you wouldn’t fit on my lap.” I said without thinking. They both blinked at my logical answer and stood up straight, looking at each other, not sure how to respond. 

“What if we took turns?” they said.

“Well then you guys would just argue about who would go first, wouldn’t you?” I said with a shake to my head as I stood and gave a pouting Honey to Mori before dropping a sweet kiss on his hair. Honey blushed intensely again and I tilted my head in confusion as I again considered why he was blushing before putting another piece of cake in front of him. 

“Here, Haru-chan” Honey said as he stabbed a strawberry with a fork and pointed it at my face. I blinked and leaned forward, opening my mouth as I looked at Honey. His eyes looked really intense as I closed my lips around the berry and pulled gently. His eyes darkened as I chewed slowly, analyzing the change in his face.

“Thank you Honey-senpai” I said, standing up straight. He smiled happily. He really did have an interesting face on just a minute ago. It quickened my heart a little for a moment and I wasn’t really sure why. I looked quickly at my watch and saw that it was time to close up the club. I turned to see the twins looking a little unhappily at Honey. The girls were slowly filing out of the door calling their goodbye’s and promise’s to come again. The door finally closed and it was just the hosts. There wasn’t an extra meeting today so we were free to go and I needed to leave quickly so I could sneak into the Hitachiin house without Hikaru or Kaoru knowing. I said my goodbyes quickly and quickly turned down anyone wanting to hang out quickly before they could ask, saying how busy I was. As soon as the doors closed behind me I was running down the halls to reach the limo waiting outside for me.

I slid in the car and it immediately took off smoothly and I leaned my head back to catch my breath. I looked out the window as I saw the houses and businesses we passed. My brain naturally went to what we would be doing once I saw Mrs. Hitachiin. I never really had any interest in fashion of any kind. I don’t really care what I look like or what other people see me as. I wanted clothes that functioned so basically, they cover my skin, protect me from the weather, and have handy pockets to store freebie items at the store. Rich people tended to use fashion to forget about function and simply want to force their standards of beauty on everyone. Everyone judges each other based on what they are wearing, but it never really interested me. I never really cared about what other people thought of me. But Hikaru and Kaoru care about this kind of thing and there must be some reason. Also I have to admit seeing myself wearing their dress  with my makeup and hair done changed my perception of myself. I wasn’t sure if it really mattered enough to make such a big deal about it but at least there was a little something interesting to learn about it. I smiled a little at this positive thought and focused back onto reality as the limo pulled up to the Hitachiin house which was undeniably gorgeous and ridiculously huge. I sighed a little as I walked up the stairs, the doors opening just as I reached them, Mrs. Hitachiin’s beaming face was there to welcome me in. 

“Haruhi! I’m so excited!” She said happily as she hugged me without warning. I blinked and awkwardly patted her back before she let go of me with a grin. “Come on then, there is so much to do!” She grabbed my hand rather suddenly and ran off to a staircase that she pulled me up. She seemed to have a lot of energy, but I guess one would need to have a lot of energy in order to keep up with a set of mischievous twins. 

I was out of breath by the time we reached our destination. I bent over gasping for breath as she laughed and opened a door, beckoning me in. I stood up straight, still breathing heavily as I entered into a huge room full of tables and organized cubby holes and drawers. There was fabric draped over mannequin and I saw through another open door a huge amount of high quality sewing machines and rows of fabrics. I seemed to end up in the room with all the fabric without even realizing that my feet had moved. There were so many vivid colors and patterns and they all seemed to jump out at me, beckoning me in and telling me different things. I reached out and tentatively touched a deep royal blue that was smooth to the touch and shimmered when I slid my fingers across it. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Mrs. Hitachiin said quietly behind me. I had forgotten her so I jumped a little before turning and seeing her leaning casually on the door frame with a small smile. “They all have their own personalities and stories. Some get along with each others and some fight. It’s such a thrill combining them together, or simply letting them sing on their own. The different textures, lines, and emotion that an outfit can produce is just thrilling. There’s nothing like it.” I stared at her as she kept talking about the fabrics and I saw her eyes warm happily as if she was talking about people very close to her. She was obviously in love with what she did, as much as Hikaru and Kaoru were I was sure. That’s why I was here, I wanted to learn about what they cared so deeply about. The fabrics do stir something inside of me, and I am interested in how different people perceive different outfit combinations. 

“Well don’t worry, we’ll get to that later, you’ll be making your own outfits in no time I guarantee it! But first we’ll start with something fun to just see how your eyes work.” Mrs. Hitachiin smiled and patted me on the shoulder before heading out of the room. I touched the beautiful blue fabric once more before I left. I followed her into another room and I saw rows and rows of different outfits, costumes, and uniforms lined up. She was rustling around the different rows pulling things out every once in a while to put in a pile. After a few minutes of her shuffling she gestured for me to join her next to the piles of clothes. “Okay, so I’m going to hold up two different outfits, you tell me which one you would prefer. Don’t think too hard about it, just your very first automatic reaction.” She said as she reached down to pull up the first two outfits. 

She held up a flowy turquoise shirt that seemed rather short paired with black capris, next to a dark colored dress that looked long enough to go down to my knees in a with a flashy necklace. I blinked because I honestly didn’t know which to choose, neither really stood out to me but I still held my hand up at the dress, the turquoise short shirt would have made me uncomfortable. Mrs. Hitachiin nods and separates the two into different piles before pulling up two more outfits. One was an off the shoulder asymmetrical dress that was loose and flowy with sheer sleeves and the second was baby blue shorts with a bow belt and a button up white shirt without sleeves. My hand went for the shorts, being more comfortable with shorts and pants than I am with dresses but I do admit that the dress is stunning. Next she held up high waisted dark blue tight jeans, a long white shirt that was shorter on the sides than in the middle paired with a denim jacket and a scarf, and the other one she held up was a high waisted burgundy pants with a simple belt and a tasteful black crop top with a sweetheart neckline under a sheer black shirt. I blinked and thought of the last time I saw the twins outside of uniform and how they had worn different scarves and my hand lifted towards the outfit with the scarf and the jacket, which also helped me avoid the sheer material. But as I looked at it, the sheer was very beautiful and it was tasteful but I wasn’t sure if I could ever wear it. 

“You seem to be looking at this outfit more, are you worried about the sheer material? I think you would look very beautiful in it, why don’t you go put it on? Go on!” She pushed the outfit I didn’t choose at me and I looked at it for a moment, feeling the expensive material carefully as I was gently pushed to a dressing room. It was a wonderful texture, like when I put smelling oils in my bubble bath and I relax into nothingness. That was how I felt when I touched it at least, which was an absurd thought that a simple piece of cloth could make me feel anything at all really. I stepped into the dressing room and pulled off my clothes. I wore simple, white underwear and I looked at my plain underthings versus the extravagant outfit and I sighed. I realized I had to take my bra off so that the straps wouldn’t be visible under the strapless sweetheart neckline so I pulled it off before gently pulling the shirt and pants on. I pulled on the sheer shirt last and pulled at my hair a bit so it would lay flat before I looked in the mirror. The sheer material was dark so it was tasteful but also seemed to give the outfit a complex feel because of the layers interacting with each other. Also the black tops paired with the burgundy of the tall pants gave it a mature and stylish vibe. The pants covered my belly button and the shirt was only a few inches above the waistline with the sheer material covering it all. I was very beautiful and I blushed a little wondering what Hikaru and Kaoru would think if they saw their friend looking like this. 

“How’s it going Haruhi, dear?” Mrs. Hitachiin called through the door. I opened it and she immediately examined the outfit to be sure it fit correctly before looking up at me, beaming. “You look beautiful! We should take a picture for Hikaru and Kaoru!! Come here, I’m sure it would make them very happy!” I let out a surprised noise as she grabbed me and turned me around to the mirror, handing me my phone with a huge grin.

“But . . . this is your outfit and Hikaru and Kaoru are your kids, wouldn’t they be able to tell that it’s yours? Wouldn’t that ruin the whole secret?” I asked curiously.

“Ahh nonsense, they would have no idea, they don’t see everything I make and even if they have seen this before they’ll be so caught up in how good you look that they won't even bother wondering where it came from.” She waved a hand at my concerns and I shrugged, pulling up the camera on my phone. I had wanted to show them anyway. I tilted the camera so that it would get my entire outfit and I took a picture. I was about to send it when Mrs. Hitachiin took the phone away. I blinked up at her in surprise.

“You have to pose for a picture, Haruhi! You took a picture when you’re just standing there doing nothing!” She exclaimed, surprised.

“Well, yea, I’m supposed to be taking a picture of the outfit.” I replied, blinking up at her, confused by why she was unhappy with my picture.

“No you’re not Haruhi, you’re taking a picture of yourself wearing the outfit. An outfit doesn’t wear you. Everyone wears their clothes a little different, but a good outfit should accentuate what is already in the person! You wear the outfit! Now I want to see you pose!” She exclaimed, tapping my phone on her hand. I sighed a little but figured I might as well do what she asks, I was here to learn and it seemed like she felt strongly about it. I tried to strike a pose that I saw in a magazine once and Mrs. Hitachiin’s eyes got really big as she lifted a hand to her mouth. A muffled noise came out of her mouth before she bent over, her laughter filling the dressing room. I broke the pose and waited for her to stop laughing, watching her stand up straight, wiping a tear away.

“I’m sorry, Haruhi, dear you just struck a pose that you did all wrong and your face didn’t move at all, it was really funny.” She let out a few more laughs before coming to me and turning me towards the mirror again before arranging my limbs the way she wanted. “Okay, so this makes you seem a little thinner. And this pose makes you seem young and innocent. This one makes you seem a little more sexy. An important part about posing is in your face, especially your eyes.” She arranged my body several more times until my arms ached and my head hurt from trying to remember it all. I didn’t realize how much work there was in modeling. “Okay, so try taking the picture again.” She said, finally stepping away from me. I look at the phone she had given back to me and I took a deep breath as I thought about how I wanted to look in the picture. I looked at myself in the mirror again and saw myself as sexy, the sheer material that I thought would be trashy and a little degrading is actually making me feel powerful and beautiful and I wanted to bring that into my photo. I remembered all the poses and ideas that Mrs.Hitachiin had told me about and I carefully arranged my body to accentuate the sexy, but tasteful aspect of the outfit. I looked at my face and smiled a bit before I tilted my face, looking off the side of my face into the camera, giving my face a sultry powerful face. I took the picture and looked at it quickly, feeling Mrs. Hitachiin over my shoulder.

I scrolled to the old picture before going back to the new one and I instantly saw what she meant. In the first one I look boring and nothing more than a mannequin, most of my face was even covered. The second one looked like a powerful and confident woman who was owning her own body and enjoying her life. I smiled a little, lesson learned Mrs. Hitachiin. Lesson learned. I hummed happily as I sent the picture off to Hikaru and Kaoru, hoping they liked the effort I put in. Mrs. Hitachiin made a happy noise as she hugged me.

“Keep the outfit dear, free of charge. It looks wonderful on you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hikaru’s pov _

 

“Tamaki, pass the food,” I said lazily, reaching over the table.

“Yea, don’t hog it all.” My brother said, leaning on me. Tamaki rolled his eyes as he pushed a plate of different kinds of sushi over to us.

“It’s my food. My house.” He said with a shake of his head, but we knew he wasn’t actually upset. I sighed as I put a piece in my mouth. I was bored. Haruhi ran out of the room before Kaoru and I could ask her to hang out so we all just went over to Tamaki’s. I really wanted to hang out with her today. Maybe I would text her . . . Kaoru and I are her best friends after all. Even though it seemed like Honey was trying to take our sacred spot. I sigh and swallow, pulling out my phone as it makes its jingle telling me I have a new message. I brightened as I considered the thought that she might have texted me, maybe she could feel me thinking about her! I quickly open my phone and grin when I see that Haruhi did message me. A picture? I blink in confusion and click on it. I felt my heart skip several beats and I’m not sure if I was breathing as I tunnel visioned in on a picture of Haruhi in a fashionable outfit including sheer material and sexy eyes. My eyes ran over her again and again, memorizing the line of her legs and the shift of her waist. It looks like the message was to me  _ and _ Kaoru so I nudge my brother next to me without looking up from the phone. I gesture to my own phone and he gets the idea, as expected from my dependable twin and he pulls out his own phone. The sheer material shows off a few inches of skin between her high waisted pants and her top and it showed off her collarbones like she was sculpted by an artist. Her neck was long and tilted, showing off smooth skin that looked sweet and delicious as it lead up into lips that were parted just slightly and eyes tilted towards me, seeming to look into my very soul and whisper promises. I took in a shaky breath as I glanced up to see my brother blushing, his hand covering his mouth as his eyes widened considerably. I reached over and entwined my fingers with his, his touch grounding me. I turn back to the picture, a little afraid that I had imagined it and I quickly saved the picture on my phone as I considered how to respond. This seemed to be out of character for Haruhi and I wanted to know exactly why she sent it to my twin and I. It didn’t seem like she sent it to the rest of the host club. I quickly gazed around the room, seeing nothing interesting or out of the norm. Tamaki was over with Honey and Mori and they were all eating cake together. Kyoya was typing away in a dark corner away from all the noise. Kaoru and I were sitting away from them and we naturally shifted a bit closer as if to hide the fact that we held priceless artifacts held in our hands. 

“Hey Kaoru, how do we respond?” I asked. His fingers were trembling a bit in mine and I squeezed them gently. 

“I want her to know how happy we are that she sent this to us, and I want her to know that she is beautiful. I also want to know why she did send it to us. And why she took the picture. She usually has no interest in fashion at all and out of the blue she sends us this. It makes me really happy Hikaru . . .” He whispered the last part, blushing a bit and I couldn’t help but blush with him, resting my head on his shoulder and smiling a bit.

“I’m also really happy, Kaoru.” We took a moment to just soak it in before getting ready to respond, not wanting to make her wait.

_ You look absolutely beautiful Haruhi  _  Kaoru texted in the group message.

_ Absolutely ravishing. Your outfit is stunning.  _ I said next

_ You made us really happy for sending us this  _ It was Kaoru’s turn

_ And thinking of us  _ I typed with a bit of an embarrassed blush

_ Thank you...  _ We both texted at the same time

We waited a few moments taking deep breaths and putting our heads together to point out different things in the picture while occasionally glancing around to make sure no one was noticing us. 

“The fabric looks very high quality.” Kaoru said.

“Yes it does, and it goes together very well, I wonder if she picked it out herself . . .” I said, meeting Kaoru’s gaze with a touch of uncertainty, knowing that she has never shown the slightest interest in fashion or matching. In fact she tended look at it all as superfluous and vain. Our phones jingled together and we quickly exited off the picture to see the message and we both blushed, reaching for each others hands on instinct.

_ I put it on thinking of you guys . . . and when I put it on you were the only ones I wanted to share it with. I’m glad you guys liked it. Maybe I’ll find more stuff like it in the future if it made you so happy. Hope you guys are having a good day. Miss you. _

“Hikaru . . .” My brother whispered, pressing into my side.

“Yea . . .” I said, already understanding what he was saying, the same as it has always been. Only it wasn’t the same, now there was a third in our duo. 

_ Please do  _ we both said

_ We miss you too  _ My brother texted

_ It’s always boring without you  _ I told her, hoping we could hang out soon. I tangled my free hand in Kaoru’s hair and let out a big breath, trying to calm down my racing heart, hoping that my flushed cheeks would cool soon. I really hoped that she sent us another picture soon. The days always feel longer without her. 


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled over in my comfortable bed, looking at some of the articles of clothes that Mrs. Hitachiin had pushed into my arms as I left the night before. She had given me the outfit I took a picture of but she also gave me plenty more articles of clothing that I wouldn’t have picked out for myself, and my closet was very full because of them. The high-quality material looked out of place next to my plain, boyish clothes and simple surroundings. I sighed as I sat up, squinting at my phone again as I read over the text from Honey’s father telling me to head over to one of their smaller dojo’s today in some loose work out clothing. At least I had that down, I had plenty of loose clothing that I wouldn’t mind sweating in. It was saturday and I had to get up earlier than I would have liked but I didn’t mind so much because I recognized the importance of knowing how to defend myself and the people I care about. I understand it’s importance but I still didn’t get why Honey and Mori worked so hard at it, why they loved it so much. What was the pull?

I shifted my legs over the side of the bed and stood, my arms reaching up, stretching with a heavy yawn. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and started to pull at my unruly short hair before quickly giving up to turn to my clothes, pulling out an old pair of sweats and a shirt I use for cleaning. There was a hole in the armpit but I refused to throw it out when Dad asked because I knew I could use it when I painted or cleaned. Working out wasn’t much different, it’s something I don’t mind getting dirty. I knew it would come in handy. I pulled on the clothes and attacked my hair with a bit more effort, finally making it lay flat against my head. I walked out of the room and plucked a banana out of a bowl on the table and ate it as I looked for all of my things, reminding myself to do dishes later. 

I located my keys, wallet, and phone before walking out the door and locking it. I set off down the stairs almost missing the long black car pulled up to the curb. I sighed and shook my head before stepping up to the car and opening the sleek door, sliding into the cool air and sinking into the leather. I shook my head as the car smoothly set off, I should have known they would have sent an extravagant car to pick me up. It would have been suspicious if a normal car pulled up to the oh so famous Haninozuka dojo. 

I lean my head against the window, thinking about what I might do today. Maybe the Haninozuka’s would have me punch some dummies or give me a weapon like Honey uses sometimes in the fights he has with his brother. The memory of their fights were close at hand and I grew warm at the thought of Honey’s face when he was focused and outmaneuvering his little brother time and time again, leaping through the air and bouncing around as if he weighed nothing. He is graceful and strong as a dangerous animal, luring you in with it’s beauty before striking and leaving you awed even as it tore you open. Mori, unlike Honey who shone with a cute aura, looked like he was good at fighting as he was tall and strong, dark and mysterious. When I was with him I felt safe and warm, as if I could always lean and depend on him. He had a warmth to him that was absent whenever he was fighting or protecting someone. I’ve been to a few of his tournaments and he is an undefeated champion, standing tall in the middle of a ring, sweat giving him a healthy glow as he struck down his enemy with just a little dance and a sway. Mori was just as graceful and talented as Honey, except Mori seemed to emit a warmth that was the same but also very different than Honey’s. Mori is strength and solid foundation, a lighthouse in a stormy night, standing up to the relentless waves as they crash upon him, protecting the ships from the treachery of the waves. Honey is also protective and reliable but he emits a different kind of warmth. Honey is like a summer day when it’s warm enough to wear a sundress and flowers bloom all around, a day when nothing seems to go wrong and no one can stand to be negative because look at how beautiful it is. Honey seems less like a martial artist until you get close enough to notice the strong, graceful way he moves and his eyes that seem to catch every movement. They’ve both trained their whole lives in order to be where they are at in their field, maybe it has just become a way of life that they don’t know how to live without. Anyway, learning how to fight with the people they grew up fighting is a reliable method to try to understand them better in a way I haven’t been able to before. I straighten my back with a new wave of determination as we pulled up to a huge wooden building. 

I climbed out and felt dwarfed by the sheer size of the place, the rich wood reaching high into the sky and as wide as half a city block. I can’t believe this is one of their side dojo’s. I shake my head as a hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped as I had no warning or hint at someone’s approach. I turn to see Mr. Haninozuka, his lips tilted up just slightly to match the touch of amusement in his eyes. 

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, we’ll work on that early on. Don’t look so worried, we’ll start slow. A little.” He guided me into the building as he spoke, the cool air wafting around me as we stepped into the building and slipped off our shoes.

“Don’t look so worried, little dove. We won’t eat you.” A soft voice came from my other side to see Mrs. Haninozuka smiling kindly at me, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. I stepped further into the building before turning to look more clearly at the striking couple. They were both in fighting gear and they looked wonderfully fit and glowing. Maybe working out helps the complexion. It would explain the way Honey is always glowing and Mori always has the clearest skin. I file that thought away as the couple approaches me, the mother putting some padding on her hands. I looked confused for a moment before she held her hands up before me, spreading her legs so that she had a solid foundation.

“Hit me.” She said. I blinked in confusion, looking between her and her husband. “Hit me, little dove. I promise you won’t hurt me.” I shrug and throw a halfhearted punch at her which she blocked before I even saw her move, while at the same time hitting me hard on the back of my head. “Harder! Faster! That was not all you have!” She said, bouncing a bit on her feet, her ponytail bobbing. I rubbed the back of my head, a little annoyed at her assault so I threw another punch, this time with more force and speed. She quickly blocked this one and hit me again but I was already throwing more hits. I threw in a couple kicks to try and throw her off but she caught everything. Suddenly a blow to my back came, not enough to hurt but just enough for me to know someone was there. I spun around as I fell  onto the mats, seeing Mr Haninozuka standing above me with his wife. 

“You need to be more aware. There are two people in this room with you.” The father looked at me with a grin and I blinked, never having seen him smile before. This earned me another smack to my head. He helped me up and immediately I started throwing blows again, being more aware of myself and my surroundings as the couple began hitting randomly to keep me on my toes. After a few more minutes of this we took a break, them giving me some water while they seemed to be unaffected by the fact that we had been sparring for so long. I breathed heavily, trying not to choke on my water as I tried to drink water quickly and also catch my breath. My hair felt sticky on my face and it stuck with sweat on the back of my neck and on my forehead, my face flushed from exertion.

“Are you hurt anywhere, dove?”  Mrs. Haninozuka asked kindly. I took a mental examination of my body and was surprised to see that nothing hurt, everything felt loose and relaxed and some parts of me were a little sore but it wasn’t from the hits, it was from working out muscles that I haven’t used in a long time. I looked surprised up at her.

“No, I’m not hurt at all...” 

“Good, good. Wouldn’t want to hurt our future daughter in law” She grinned and I blushed a little, shaking my head at her teasing. 

“Well, let’s train some more shall we?” Mr. Haninozuka said, holding his hand out at me. I sighed and took another long drink before taking his hand and standing again, retying my hair away from my face and bouncing a bit on my feet 

As we trained for hours with a few well timed breaks I started picking up on little nuances that they did, shifts, looks, and movements that I hadn't noticed before. I became faster and stronger and their blows were landing on me less and less. A rush of adrenaline fueled pleasure flowed through me as I dodged, hit, and moved my body in ways I haven’t before. I often felt like I was dancing or that my body was made of water. The couple always seemed to pick up on exactly when I needed a break and would take some time to let me refuel. My body had never felt so light and loose and it was wonderful stress release. I see a little bit more now, why someone might spend so much time working on this if it feels like this. 

I swallow more water as I saw Honey’s parents approach me, this time I kept a careful watch on them, last time they called break they had wound up attacking me mid-swallow. 

“You’re a really fast learner, we are happily surprised, little dove.” Mrs. Haninozuka said, every strand of her hair perfectly in place, framing her soft features.

“Yes, you will be good for Honey or Mori with some more training. But we will have to call it a day. You should start going on daily runs to build your stamina. But first we should stretch.” Mr. Haninozuka said with amusement flashing in his eyes. Him and his wife positioned my body and stretched it so that my body wouldn’t ache so much later after the hard work I just put in. After that they handed me some of their dojo’s work out robes and told me to wear them next time I came. I smiled a little while also cringing thinking about the runs that they wanted me to do, never having been the type for running and exercise. Today’s sparring was a kind of exercise but it never really felt like it, more like stretching and flexing both my brain and my body at the same time for the same purpose. It was exhilarating. 

“Thank you very much for your time and generosity.” I said, bowing slightly. The couple also seemed warmer once they started fighting, quicker to smile than before. They waved me out and I got back into the car, thinking of a nice shower when I got back. My thoughts then shifted to a little man and his tall accomplice. The sun and the moon. They compliment each other so wonderfully it’s sometimes hard to imagine how they could ever be apart, much like the twins. I want to get to know them more, being such important people to me. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet so you'll probably see some mistakes, sorry for the wait midterms crept up on me. I'm trying hard to stay in character but it's the struggle because it's been a while at this point since I've seen the anime or read the manga. I guess I should just watch an episode or something before I write to keep me in character. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

I pulled the scented bubbles closer to my body, the warm water releasing the tension I had from the workout I did yesterday as well as the run I had just taken. I sigh as I sink lower in the tub, looking up at the swirls of white on the ceiling, looking at the slightly peeling paint in the corner of the room. Kyoya’s father invited me over to his mansion later, as he was the last one in the cycle of parents. He was apparently having breakfasts and brunches or something with important people and he had cleared out an hour or two of time in the afternoon. It was different from yesterday when I had gotten up early to go and work out, today I had a bit of impatience. I had already finished all of my chores and I didn’t really have anything to do today besides in the afternoon and I’m a little bored. I wonder what the rest of the club is doing. Probably going to some private resort or something rich people do. 

I huffed out a breath and ducked under the water, clenching my eyes tight against the pressing warmth before blowing out the air in my lungs and sitting back up, swiping the water away from my eyes as I opened them. I remember starting in the club, being annoyed by the things everyone did and just walking around as if I was in a nightmare out of my control. Along the way they became really important to me, without me noticing I started to depend on them. Coming to a school full of rich people never really bothered me, even when I was ignored and no one wanted to be friends with me. I was okay because I had more time to study and do things that were important to my future, I never really went out or did anything exciting. I fell into this club because of an accident and one I curse even today for putting me in so much debt, but I don’t curse the club anymore. My priorities shifted slowly without me noticing and I catch myself smiling a lot more than I used to. My world seems to have more color and a lot less time than I used to which I wouldn’t change at all. Tamaki can be dense but he cares so much and he can be pretty heroic, Kyoya acts like the big bad wolf but he is just focused and he hides how kind he really is, Hikaru and Kaoru are so special to me, I know their friend group is even more limited than mine and they’re my best friends, Mori is strong and heroic, Honey is sweet and comforting. All of them are so interesting and different I don’t see how I could go back to being alone after having all this color in my life, it would feel lonely and bland. Their parents want me to marry them though. Do I like any of them in the way mom and dad loved each other? 

I stand up from the bath, the water flowing down my body in rivets and splashing into the cooling water around my calves. I think of the way that Honey looks at me sometimes and how it warms me, how Mori looks dripping with sweat and a focused gaze, Hikaru and Kaoru with their matching hungry smiles and tempting eyes, Kyoya with the smile he flashes when he thinks no one is looking, and Tamaki when he is being his best self. They all warmed me in a way I had never experienced before and I didn’t know how to react to it, or what it meant. I like being with them and they make me happy, that doesn’t mean I love them does it? And I’ve never really felt passion that I hear my father speak of sometimes when he’s drunk a little more than usual. I guess I might never experience it, which didn’t really bother me, I don’t need to experience everything. I already have a group of friends that make me feel different than anyone ever has before, that’s more than I’ve had before. I shouldn’t expect too much. 

I pull a towel off a rack and wipe myself down before dressing in a loose yellow sundress that floated around my mid thigh. I was only staying around the house and I told Mrs Hitachiin that I would be wearing some more fashionable things so it was fine for today. I really didn’t mind it, either. The soft fabric was cheerful, flowy and made me feel as comfortable as if I was wearing sweats. I gave a little twirl, seeing the dress lift around my thighs and I smiled before draining the tub, rinsing it and toweling my hair while walking out to the kitchen. I blinked when I saw all of the men I had just been thinking about earlier sitting in my kitchen and all of them turned to look at me as I stood frozen in the hallway, the towel still raised to my hair. The first thing that popped into my head was that I was wearing exactly no underwear because I forgot to bring them into the bathroom and I had planned on just heading to my room to get them, and I really hoped that my small breasts weren’t poking out in any noticeable way. I tried to nonchalantly cross my arms, it was such a strange thing to be worried about as breasts are just sexualized lumps of fat used to feed babies. There is no reason to be embarrassed but that didn’t stop my arms from trying to cover them even though logically I knew it was silly.

“W-What are you guys doing here?” I asked. Tamaki stood up with a grin and came to hug me, but I pushed him away which in turn left me open for a hug from behind from Hikaru and Kaoru which they of course took advantage of, their arms wrapping around my waist. Honey ran up and hugged me from the front, in between me and the struggling Tamaki.

“We missed you! So we came to come see you, isn’t that right mother?” Tamaki said, pouting at me as I kept him at arms distance, trying to fidget out of the other arms around me. They just seemed to find a way to press closer and one of them brushed under my breast and a shot of heat went directly down. I made a surprised noise between a shriek and a shout and I slapped their hands away as they looked down at me with surprise, Mori stepped forward at my noise and grabbed my arm gently but firmly and  pulled me back into his strong chest, his arms circling me protectively. His heat surrounded me and I looked up at his face that was staring down at me, as if he was trying to comfort me and I felt myself relax into his reliable grip.

“Sorry, Haruhi.” Kaoru said quietly and I looked up to see the rest of my friends looking concerned and worried. I blushed a little at my overreaction and shook my head, waving away his apology with a smile, they didn’t actually do anything wrong. At least nothing more than they have ever done before, maybe it was just because I wasn’t wearing a bra that I reacted so strongly? I guess that reaction is kind of what dad was talking about, the heat equivalent to desire? Does that mean I am attracted to the twins and Honey? That I like them? I stared at them for a moment, analyzing my body’s reaction and comparing it to the vague descriptions my dad had given me. 

“H-Haruhi, you’re making us embarrassed. . . “ Kaoru said with a blush, looking away from my gaze. I blinked out of my thoughts, my blush reappearing on my cheeks as I notice the way his hair falls gently across his forehead and into his emotion-filled eyes, his cheeks dusted with a self-conscious pink and his lips pouted and red. My eyes widened as I took in all of this and my body, still wrapped in Mori’s arms, became hotter. Maybe the hormones from all the girls at the club were wearing into me, I would need to further analyze this strange emotion which had such a physical aspect attached to it.

“Sorry, Kaoru, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just surprised suddenly. Thank you, Mori. Did dad let you in? Where is he?” I asked, trying to change the subject as I leaned back into Mori, listening to his heartbeat beat steadily behind me, albeit a little fast for some reason. Hopefully he isn’t getting sick, he always looks after everyone else but he doesn’t take very good care of himself. I made a mental note to try and keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay as my dad came in from his room, fluffing up his hair a little with a large smile.

“Hey, sweetie, I didn’t mean to surprise you but your friends came to see you and I let them in so they could wait for you, they seemed to prefer to wait for you. I hope that was okay!” He said, coming up to me and patting my cheek affectionately.

“Sure dad that was okay. I’ll be right back though.” I said as I squeezed Mori’s arms before sliding out of them and going to my room and pulling on underwear quickly, pausing to put a hand over my heart which was a little unsteady. I shrug and head back out to see everyone gathered in the kitchen again. I go over and fold my legs under me, situating myself with the twins on my right and Kyoya on the left. I smiled at Kyoya a little and noted his relaxed attire and how well it fit him, he had his phone in his hand, probably doing work, but he nodded at me affectionately. As he was typing on his phone and the others were talking I had ample time to study him. Even now, when he was surrounded by his closest friends he was working, no matter where he is he is analyzing possible outcomes and acting on them. He is lean and beautiful but what is most fascinating about him is his incredible brain, he thinks so fast and he breaks everyone’s expectations for him. He can shift his personality to cater to the audience that he is currently with as easy as breathing, manipulating people into thinking he is who they want him to be. What drives the third son into doing such impressive feats and shaping into such an incredible person? He is fine with being thought of as the bad guy if it is for someone he cares about, like that day when I fell off the cliff and he tried to show me the difference between men and women to help me understand Tamaki’s point. He hides how selfless he really is, and how much he cares under a mask of perfected professionalism. I wonder if he is ever lonely, if it ever seems too much. Is the company that his family boasts of worth all of his struggle, I can understand the thrill of a complicated solution which businesses must be full of, but I don’t fully comprehend the intense joyful light that shoots through his eyes sometimes when he does something for his company. I want to understand that part of him, this most important part of my selfless friend. As if he could feel my stare Kyoya turned, his eyes piercing with intelligence and drive meeting mine.

“What is it?” He asks. I smiled at him once more before resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up for a second before relaxing.

“Nothing, Kyoya.” I said, my lips still tilted up as I leaned away again, tucking a wayward strand of my hair behind my ear as he stared at me curiously for a moment before finishing his text message, hiding a small smile. 

“That’s a beautiful dress, Haruhi.” I turned to see Hikaru with his chin on his hands, looking a little dejectedly at Kyoya over my head. 

“Yea, it’s high quality and looks really cute on you!” Kaoru said to me. I looked down at the dress again, having to agree with him that it is a very nice fabric, being beautiful and comfortable at the same time. Mrs Hitachiin is slowly showing me that comfort does not have to be sacrificed for attractiveness. I still don’t really see the point of being attractive, especially when everyone had their own personal definition and preferences of attractiveness but I suppose that will come with time. 

“Have you taken up an interest in fashion, Haruhi?” Hikaru asked. I shrug noncommittally.

“Something like that.” The boys look a little put out by my vague answer but it was all they were getting.

“Well Daddy is glad you’re dressing like a girl!” Tamaki said from the other side of the table, my dad gave him a short look and he stuttered a bit, “I mean I - I’m glad you’re dressing like a girl after having to be dressed like a boy for so long.” He awkwardly chuckled.

“Yea but boys are going to hit on her like this, right?”  Honey asked as he put a lollipop in his mouth. Tamaki looked shocked by this statement, but everyone rolled their eyes at him. 

“Haruhi won’t leave us for anyone else!” Hikaru said, throwing a confident arm over my shoulder with a grin. I rolled my eyes and pulled a piece of cake to me, popping the strawberry into my mouth with a sigh.

“Yea, Haruhi, you can’t leave us, okay? We would be really lonely without you.” Honey said crawling across the floor and wedged himself in between me and an annoyed Hikaru in order to sit in my lap and look up at me with his big eyes. I suddenly had a hard time swallowing. “I’m not sure how Hikaru and Kaoru would function without you, and me and Mori would feel like there was a part of us missing. Kyoya and Tamaki would miss you too, even if Kyoya wouldn’t admit it. You’re a part of us now, okay?” He wrapped his arms around me and tucked his head under my chin. I blushed hard and my throat burned a little at the emotion coursing through me. I looked around the now quiet room and no one would meet my eyes except for my dad who was smiling proudly, his chin in his hand as he smiled broadly over at me. Hikaru and Kaoru were blushing badly and Kyoya was also a little red in the face as he tried to hide his expression in his phone. I smiled happily as I held Honey closer to me.

“I won’t ever leave you guys, you mean to much to me. I don’t know what I would do without you idiots.” I giggled a little, and beamed around at the men surrounding me, now looking even more flustered. Honey shifted his head so he was in between my breasts and my heartbeat suddenly became fast and unsteady as I warmed again. I put a bra on, so this should be fine I don’t understand. I took several deep breaths to try and calm my heart, maybe I was getting sick. Hikaru leaned on my shoulder, looking a little pouty because Honey was getting all the attention. I rested my cheek on him as I ran my fingers through Honey’s hair.

“Why did you guys come here? Did you need something?” I asked after a few moments. The guys looked a little surprised.

“We just wanted to see you, Haruhi, we feel like it’s been a while since we’ve last seen you because you’re so busy. We missed you.” Kaoru said, leaning back so I could see him behind Hikaru. He shifted so he was sitting behind me and I smiled at him.

“You guys are too close to Haruhi! You are bad men who are trying to take my little girl's innocence! Back! Off her!” Tamaki yelled, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at all of us huddled together. Dad shot him another dirty look and kicked him so he fell over. Tamaki quickly turned and apologized until Dad gave him a bad look and he quieted, pouting.

“It’s okay Tamaki, really they’re fine. I’m happy.” I said, Honey making a happy noise as I continued rubbing his hair. 

“You should pet Mori like this! You’re really good at it!” Honey said contentedly from my chest. His breath was keeping me warm and I sighed at my body’s betrayal. I smiled up at Mori though and he shifted a little closer so I could reach out and pet him too. It felt a little strange because he was so much bigger than me but he smiled at me when I put my hand on him and I couldn’t help but flush. “Are you okay, Haruhi? You look red, are you sick?” Kaoru asked, shifting forward so I was in between his legs, peering into my face as my blush deepened.

“I-I’m okay, it’s just a little w-warm that’s all. I might be getting sick I don’t know...I hope not. I don’t really have time for it.” I sighed and leaned back into him, Hikaru following me so he was leaning on both me and his brother.  “Well you guys we have a couple hours until I have to leave, what do you wanna do?”


End file.
